The present invention relates to a mounting system for a magnetic sensor and particularly to an assembly for mounting a flux-gate sensor to the windshield of a vehicle such as an automobile.
In recent years, digital electronics technology has been used extensively in the automotive industry to provide, for example, a display of a variety of vehicle operating parameters including direction and temperature information. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,505,054 and 425,717 relate specifically to vehicle electronic compasses and mounting systems for sensors which are employed to detect the earth's magnetic field to provide information to the electrical compass circuit which in turn provides a compass display to the vehicle operator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,305 discloses an example of an electronic compass commercially employed for providing a digital direction information display to a vehicle operation and one which employs a flux-gate sensor for providing such information.
It has been discovered that flux-gate sensors provide the most accurate information if mounted in a generally horizontal position in a vehicle and preferably in the upper windshield area. One method of mounting the flux-gate sensor in connection with the rearview mirror mounting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,717 in which the housing for the rearview mirror includes a flux-gate sensor embedded therein in a fixed position. Although this system works well for an individual vehicle, as can be appreciated, the angle of inclination of the windshield to which the rearview mirror mount is attached varies from vehicle to vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,054 discloses a compass flux-gate sensor mounting system which is employed in connection with an overhead console for a vehicle whereby the flux-gate sensor is mounted on a rocker plate with tabs which adjust the position of the rocker plate in association with different vehicles to horizontally position the flux-gate sensor for installation in different vehicles. Although this provides for flexibility in mounting of the flux-gate sensor, it requires that each vehicle include a predetermined adjustment tab for positioning the flux-gate sensor in a horizontal position which requires expensive tooling of a unique part for each model vehicle.